Got Live If You Want It! (album)
Got LIVE If You Want It! is the first live album by British rock band The Rolling Stones. It was released in the US in late 1966. It was also released as Have You Seen Your Mother LIVE! on Decca in England but for export only;http://www.stonesondecca.com/4A07_SKL4838_Have_You_Seen.html it was not released in the UK under this alternate title. History At the time, it was not released officially in the UK; instead, the British market had the 1965 EP release Got Live If You Want It!, from which the album's name derived (a different recording of "I'm Alright" appeared on this EP.) The album had been compiled as a result of a contractual obligation with US distributor London Records, and the band themselves were not happy with it. Two songs ("I've Been Loving You Too Long" and "Fortune Teller") were not even live recordings, but studio takes, overdubbed with audience background noises. They consequently disowned it, arguing that Get Yer Ya-Yas Out! The Rolling Stones in Concert (1970) was their true live album debut. The performances captured for Got Live If You Want It reportedly occurred on 1 and 7 October 1966, in Newcastle upon Tyne and Bristol while on their last UK tour for three years, despite the album's assertion that the recording hailed from the Royal Albert Hall. The album was issued in December, as the group were nearing the end of Between the Buttons' sessions. It reached No. 6 in the US in early 1967 and went gold. Decca Records UK released the LP as Have You Seen Your Mother Live! for export purposes, while King Records Japan released the same LP under the title Hits LIVE. In August 2002 Got Live If You Want It! was reissued in a new remastered CD and SACD digipak by ABKCO Records, for all markets. [ link] |rev4 = MusicHound |rev4score = 1/5 |rev6 = The Rolling Stone Album Guide |rev6score = }} Track listing All songs by Mick Jagger and Keith Richards, except where noted. ;Side one #"Under My Thumb" – 2:46 #"Get Off of My Cloud" – 2:54 #"Lady Jane" – 3:05 #"Not Fade Away" (Norman Petty/Charles Hardin) – 2:00 #"I've Been Loving You Too Long" (Otis Redding/Jerry Butler) – 2:53 #"Fortune Teller" (Naomi Neville) – 2:09 ;Side two #"The Last Time" – 3:09 #"19th Nervous Breakdown" – 3:24 #"Time Is on My Side" (Norman Meade) – 2:49 #"I'm Alright" (Ellas McDaniel) – 2:21 #"Have You Seen Your Mother, Baby, Standing in the Shadow?" – 2:13 #"(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction" – 3:45 *The CD and vinyl versions of the introduction by Long John Baldry and "Under My Thumb" are different Recording dates *Introduction by Long John Baldry #"Under My Thumb" – 2:54 #*1 October 1966: City Hall, Newcastle upon Tyne, England on LP and CD – changed to 7 October 1966: Colston Hall, Bristol, England on SACD #"Get Off of My Cloud" – 2:54 #*1 October 1966: City Hall, Newcastle upon Tyne #"Lady Jane" – 3:08 #*7 October 1966: Colston Hall, Bristol #"Not Fade Away" – 2:04 #*7 October 1966: Colston Hall, Bristol #"I've Been Loving You Too Long" – 2:55 #*11 – 12 May 1965, RCA Studios, Los Angeles, California; 1966: IBC Studios, London, England #"Fortune Teller" – 1:57 #*9 July 1963, Decca Studios, London; 1966: IBC Studios, London #"The Last Time" – 3:08 #*1 October 1966: City Hall, Newcastle upon Tyne, England #"19th Nervous Breakdown" – 3:31 #*1 October 1966: City Hall, Newcastle upon Tyne, England #"Time Is on My Side" – 2:49 #*5 – 7 March 1965: Regal Theatre, London, Empire Theatre, Liverpool, Merseyside, England or Palace Theatre, Manchester #"I'm Alright" – 2:27 #*5 – 7 March 1965: Regal Theatre, London, Empire Theatre, Liverpool, or Palace Theatre, Manchester #"Have You Seen Your Mother Baby, Standing in the Shadow?" – 2:19 #*7 October 1966: Colston Hall, Bristol #"(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction" – 3:05 #*7 October 1966: Colston Hall, Bristol Personnel ;The Rolling Stones *Mick Jagger – lead vocals, percussion *Keith Richards – guitars, backing vocals *Brian Jones – guitars, backing vocals, harmonica, appalachian dulcimer *Charlie Watts – drums, percussion *Bill Wyman – bass guitar, backing vocals * Ian 'Stu' Stewart – keyboards Chart positions Certification References Category:Albums produced by Andrew Loog Oldham Category:English-language live albums Category:The Rolling Stones live albums Category:1966 live albums Category:ABKCO Records live albums Category:London Records live albums Category:1966 albums